MINIFIC: FANTASÍA DE UNA NOCHE
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: un minific solo para adultos...


MINIFIC: Fantasía de una Noche

Por: Tatita Andrew

Su mirada me tenía hipnotizada, todas las personas a nuestro alrededor desaparecían solo éramos azul y verde, verde y azul.

Esa mirada me prometía tantas cosas, de solo pensar en lo que vendría mi pulso se aceleraba, mi vientre se contraía y mi interior se humedecía. Sentía un fuego abrasador que me consumía, necesitaba apagarlo o me moriría.

-¡Por Dios! Susurro

Allí venía haciéndose paso entre la gente pero nunca sin dejar de mirarme. Mi respiración se detuvo cuando lo sentí tan cerca que podía percibir su olor, ese olor que inundaba mis sentidos y me excitaba. Lentamente poso su mirada sobre mi rostro y descendió por mi cuello, bajo por mis senos y estos se endurecieron por la intensidad de su mirada. Se acercó a mi oído y en susurro suave casi como el silbido del viento con una voz ronca y sensual dijo.

-Te deseo, ¡Ven a la playa en 10 minutos!

Esas palabras tan atrevidas, directas y urgente me hicieron estremecer nuevamente.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra él ya había desaparecido. Ni siquiera una invitación, fue una orden, por un momento tuve la tentación de resistirme. Pero para que engañarme lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas igual o incluso más que él.

Fui hasta la mesa tomé una botella de champang y dos copas de cristal y avance hacía mi destino.

Lo podía observar desde lejos mirando la hermosa luna que sería testigo de aquella noche, se había quitado el saco y la corbata su camisa recogida y doblada hasta sus codos, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su ancha espalda, sus caderas estrechas, sus largas piernas, era imposible resistirse a tremenda tentación, era todo un adonis como un Dios griego de esos que hablan los libros de literatura.

Su cabello largo rubio y dorado, meciéndose con el viento suavemente, ese viento que tocaba su rostro como me gustaría hacerlo yo, con una suave brisa, sentía celos, celos de ese viento que lo acariciaba sin pedir permiso.

Decidida avance hacía él, me saque los zapatos de tacón los deje sobre la arena mientras mis pies descalzos se hundían en la arena sobre aquella playa. A medida que me acercaba mi corazón latía con rapidez, con ansiedad. Él estaba tan concentrado en mirar aquella luna que solo se percató de mi presencia, cuando estuve frente a él.

Sus ojos se fijaron solo en mí, sin decir nada me tomo por la cintura con tal fuerza que me coloco sobre sus caderas, no me importo la botella ni las copas que cayeron sobre la arena.

-Abre la boca- susurro muy cerca de mi cara.

Y así lo hice lo escuche gemir mientras vorazmente se apoderaba de mi boca, con tal necesidad y pasión que sentí que me robaba el alma con cada beso, el aliento la respiración. Ya no pensaba solo sentía esa lengua rozándome por todos lados, su miembro duro y rígido contra mi vestido de seda apuntándome, tocándome como queriendo entrar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Con mis manos acariciaba su hermoso cabello sedoso, me pegue más a él, necesitaba fundirme en él, mis pechos rozaban ese duro y hermoso pecho, a través de su camisa abierta.

Lentamente deslizo una mano desde mi pierna hasta mis muslos y me alzo el vestido ahora sí sentía su pene sobre mi ropa interior, instintivamente frote mis caderas contra el en ese momento, me atrajo más hacía su excitación y me agarro con fuerzas mis nalgas, sin poderlo evitar jadeaba y gritaba su nombre, quería morir entre el deseo y el dolor, mi excitación era evidente un líquido resbala sobre mi pierna completamente mojada y humedecida, de mi deseo, de su deseo.

Con cuidado deslizo hacía el suelo su miembro duro respiraba como con vida propia, se alejó pero solo un instante, tuve miedo de que me dejara así con estas ganas, pero mis dudas desaparecieron al verlo desabrocharse la camisa y acercarse a mí con esa mirada tan azul como el mar. Continuo con sus pantalones y un miembro duro, con venas palpitantes, y una cabeza enorme se acercaba a mí y se acostaba sobre mi cuerpo soportando su cuerpo con ambos manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

-A partir de esta noche serás mía.- me dijo mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre mi cuello y subía al lóbulo de mi oreja, sensaciones tan placenteras y recorría mi cuerpo cuando bajo su boca hasta mis senos y los lamios lance un grito de placer cuando empezó a chuparlos, con rapidez dejo mi pezón para deslizar mi vestido hacia arriba y sacarlo por mi cabeza.

-Oh Dios mío- exclamo – Tu piel es hermosa a la luz de la luna.

-Tú también lo eres- conteste con sinceridad.

Con un deseo loco tomo mi ropa interior y la destrozo de un solo jirón mientras deslizaba un dedo alrededor de mi clítoris, sin profundizar, sin atreverse a entrar haciendo círculos alrededor de mis labios, no puede seguir mirando tuve que lanzar mi cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación gritaba su nombre cuando su dedo se hundió en mi carne, recorriendo todo suavemente, luego no fue un dedo solo dos, instintivamente me abrí más para sentir ese placer doloroso y placentero y esa corriente eléctrica que atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Era una sensación desesperante y exquisita a la vez.

-Por favor…. Albert oh, por favor….

Después dejo de tocarla con sus dedos y empezó a lamerla con su boca haciéndola desfallecer.

-Me excitas tanto, que casi me duele- le confeso él.

Y nuevamente deslizo su boca pasando por su vientre y llegando a su boca, sabía a sexo a su sabor, mientras le introducía la lengua en la boca súbitamente y con dureza la penetro ella soltó un gemido de dolor su primera vez.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No, por favor no quiero que te detengas…

Y Albert empezó nuevamente a moverse otra vez, con delicadeza, haciendo esfuerzos por controlar su deseo. Sus movimientos lentos al principio, me volvieron loca de deseo. No podía controlar lo que sentía. Albert aumento el ritmo poco a poco. Le levanto las piernas y empezó a moverse con más fuerza.

-Oh Albert por favor más duro más duro..

Mientras el la complacía llegando al clímax sintiendo olas y olas de placer y convulsiones, cuando al fin Albert también llego a su orgasmo más largo e intenso de su vida.

Así se quedaron tumbados en la arena por un largo rato, y después él se volvió a excitar y no tardo en poseerla nuevamente.

Después de hacer el amor por tercera ocasión esa noche, se llevaron las botellas de champang y las copas y dejaron como huella aquel interior color rosa, como testigo mudo de esa Mágica Fantasía de una noche.


End file.
